Chapter 7
Potions and Process is the seventh chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Harry meets his Potions Professor, Severus Snape, and receives some documents from his solicitor. Plot September 6th, 1991 Following the events of the last chapter, Jim becomes more subdued due to a talking to from his mother and Professor McGonagall over his points loss. Despite complaining to his father, nothing happens as James is in trouble with Lily as well over the Howler he sent to Harry. As a result, James tells Jim to steer clear of Harry for now, which he does. Neville Longbottom, having had a failing out with Jim and Ron, decides to partner with Harry during their Herbology class. Whilst Harry is dubious at first, Neville reveals his fear of the Professor Snape, the Potions instructor, and his hope that by partnering with an intelligent Slytherin student, Snape will be less critical of him. Harry agrees to the partnership under a few conditions; that they sit as far away from Jim as possible, that Neville acts more confident (as they are Heirs to Ancient and Noble Houses), and that Neville addresses him as Harry. Neville accepts the conditions and asks Harry to call him Neville in kind. Neville's proficiency in Herbology is soon revealed, due to his family's business as herbologists, to which Harry is grateful. The scene jumps to Friday, when Harry and Neville arrive to the Potions classroom and discover a crowd outside the locked door. Draco Malfoy, having spotted the pair, walks over and asks why Harry is partnering with Neville, saying he's losing what little status he's gained. When Harry asks if Draco's father asked him to make enemies of all the Ancient and Noble House Heirs, Draco claims Malfoys and Longbottoms will never be friends after what Neville's grandmother did. Neville explains how she called Draco's father "Death Eater swine" in a crowded restaurant and tells Harry how only days after Lucius was declared innocent of being a Death Eater, St Mungo's received a large donation from him. Sensing a fight about to emerge, Harry asks that the pair not continue to hate each due the actions of relatives and if they do want to hate each other, its because of their own actions. When Jim arrives and asks if Draco is bothering Neville, the pair play off the insult, with Draco insulting Jim in the process. Professor Snape finally opens the door, motioning everyone inside. After a brief introduction between Theodore and Hermione, Snape introduces himself to the class. After taking roll, he asks Jim several Potion-related questions. When Jim answers sarcastically and calls Snape "Snivellus", Snape starts removing points from Gryffindor. It eventually gets to a point where Hermione, sick of Jim's attitude, calls him an ignorant braying arse in front of the whole class. With the class in shock, Snape gives Hermione some points for Gryffindor. He responds by saying if Jim won't have any respect for him, he'll talk to his mother and Professor McGonagall instead. He then decides to test the theory of "Nature Vs Nurture" and asks Harry the same questions, which Harry successfully answers. The rest of the class goes relatively smoothly, however Snape doesn't allow Neville to pair up with Harry, thus Neville is partnered with Hermione instead and Harry with Theo. Both pairs succeed in creating an acceptable Boil-Curing Potion, with Jim and Ron melting the bottom of their cauldron. After class, Harry stays behind to talk to Snape, in order to clear the air. Although Snape dismisses Harry, claiming him to be as arrogant as his father, Harry reveals to him that Snape has little grounds to hate James when compared to him. When Snape demands an explanation, Harry reveals his childhood to Snape. As Harry goes to leave, Snape calls to him, asking him to fix his unkempt hair. Harry nods and walks away, leaving Snape to wonder what Lily has done. At lunch time, Hedwig flies in with some documents for Harry from his solicitor. When asked by Draco about their contents, Harry asks Draco to remind him to send a thank-you note to his parents. However, Harry notices that Jim, Lily, Professor McGongall, nor Dumbledore are in the Great Hall. A third-year student also reveals that James was seen apparating into Hogwarts. When he inquires about James's location, Draco suggests the Headmaster's Office. Harry thanks him and runs there with the documents in hand. After a fifteen minute wait, the other members of House Potter exit the office. When Jim asks what Harry wants, Harry says he doesn't want anything from him before handing the documents to James. It is revealed to be an Injunction against Lily and James to prevent either of them from interfering with Harry's schooling and inheritance. They must also have Harry's Head of House with them if they wish to speak to Harry. Realizing it means Snape, James calls Harry a bastard, with Harry responding he just insult his wife and Jim with the remark. When James tells Harry Dumbledore won't allow this, Harry reveals that his solicitors are already filing a motion to prevent Dumbledore's involvement in the matter, as it was his idea to put Harry with the Dursleys. When Lily asks if Harry thinks this a little extreme, Harry tells the group that compared to the Howler James sent, this is only rational self-interest. He then starts walking away, asking the Potters to enjoy their weekend, as he knows he will. Characters * Harry Potter * Jim Potter * Lily Potter * James Potter * Neville Longbottom * Augusta Longbottom * Draco Malfoy * Lucius Malfoy * Severus Snape * Hermione Granger * Theodore Nott * The Dursleys Magical Archives * Legilimency * Ancient and Noble Houses Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)